wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tranquility (Simmer)
THIS CHARACTER BELONGS TO SIMMER!!!! I SHALL LASSO YOU AND PUT YOU IN A BOX AND MAIL YOU TO AN ADMIN IF YOU STEAL!! XD WIP. REF COMING SOON. Do Not Steal My Code. Appearance A golden yellow RainWing with orange horns and spikes. She has brown spots running down her legs and sides in a neat line. A similar brown stripe follows the trail down her neck and stops before her forelegs. A wave of the same colour comes down under every spike across her whole body. Her claws are black. Tranquility has a pale yellow underbelly that has darker edges closer to the body. The line of scales that separtaes the main scales from the under-scales is burgundy, the same as the plates scales on her legs and wings. Tranquility has slightly oranger hind legs than the rest of her scales, as well as fading to the same colour closer to the underbelly on the neck. Her eyes are a beautiful ocean blue, with an orange crest spiraling around it. Tranquility has orange wings streaked with the same light brown, but you have to look closely to see those. Under her crest are four tiny orange dots. Her snout is dusted with a spread of brown freckles. She used to attempt to cover them up with natural dyes, but nothing worked and now she just deals with her freckles. A nasty scar zig-zags it's way down her side from when an arguement once got out of talon. Tranquility is of a chubby body frame, but she is not overweight. Her arms and hind legs are thicker than most, and her tail is actually rather short. The end doesn't curl as well as it should, making it hard for her to swing from trees. Tranquility wears a dreamcatcher around her neck, and has a pair of earrings shaped as four leaved clovers that she never takes off. She also has a pair of silver horn rings linked by a chain, which she is sure wards off evil. Personality Tranquility is an extremely superstitious dragon, and will do many absurd things to be positive that nothing unnatural will get her. She never breaks mirrors. She runs away when she sees a black feline, and hates the number thirteen. Tranquility is also the most argumentative RainWing you will ever meet. Although, she prefers to call it 'skills in debating'. It is true that she doesn't use petty arguments like 'I don't agree' or 'nah-uh!!'. She prefers to state her point in a longwinded speech that can go on for a large amount of time. Her record is half an hour. Tranquility will argue about anything in this fashion. Say you liked mangoes more than bananas. She will give a humongous 'debate speech' on why bananas are better than mangoes. Most of the other RainWings prefer to stay away from her as a result of this. Tranquility will argue just for the sake of arguing, she doesn't have to even agree with what she is arguing about!!! Tranquility is a dreamer. She can spend all day in her head, and she often does, seeing she has no friends to speak of. You could go up to her and yell in her ear, but when Tranquility is in 'dreamland' nothing can disturb her. Except for a good arguement. She much prefers to improvise than plan, nothing is solid with her, except her arguements. She won't plan her day at all, she just rolls with the punches. Tranquility also cares very little about other dragons feelings. She will argue with whatever material she can collect, without any regard for how it may affect the opposition. She is extremely competitive, and nothing will get in her way, least of all feelings. The scary thing is, Tranquility even ignores her own feelings, and doesn't even really argue for her own opinion. Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (Simmer-Lepius)